Stories in the sky
by primRose123
Summary: Alfred and Arthur must over come the hate bred inside of them from a horrible tragedy in their families and try not to end up like the star crossed lovers depicted in Shakespeare's famous play. better then it sounds. enjoy.
1. The Jones and Kirkland families

_**This is dedicated to my very wonderful boyfriend, who inspires me all the time. (He likes yaoi the same way I do) I really hope it comes out well and everyone likes it. Ill update as much as possible. **_

_**Title- Stories in the sky**_

_**Anime- Hetalia axis powers**_

_**Couple- UsXUk (America and England/ Alfred and Arthur **_

_**Ps. every now and then I will switch the characters POV's because I like to give a good description of how everyone is feeling and I don't care much for third person omniscient. **_

_**The character personalities are pretty much the way they should be but the relationships are different.**_

_Ch1- the Jones and Kirkland families_

_"My only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown and known too late." _

_- William Shakespeare _

_**Alfred's POV**_

My blue eyes drifted toward the dark night sky as I walked down the sidewalk with my hands stuffed in my pockets. Bright stars dotted the black sky. They twinkled and shined in a way that made them look unreal. Those stars have been there for thousands of years, some for millions even. They've seen the tragedy and beauty of this world and they've seen it all. When you stare up at the stars, you're looking up at the past. _If stars could talk, would they tell stories? _I thought as my cerulean eyes scanned the star dotted sky. It was a little unlike me to be star gazing but I was on my way home and well….I guess I got bored and stared looking up at the sky.

A few rain drops landed on my cheek "oh" I muttered "better get going" and with that I started to walk toward my apartment. The wooden steps creaked as I walked into the building. I ran my hand along the black metal railing of the stairwell as I walked up to the third floor. Rain was beating against the window when I opened the door to apartment 12. I walked inside throwing my blue hoodie to the carpeted floor. A sigh passed through my lips as I plopped down on the couch. "Natalia" I yelled when I heard the phone ring. "Answer the damn phone"

My little sister groaned and sauntered down the hallway in her usual "I don't wanna" kind of way.

"Lazy ass" she hissed grabbing the phone and hitting the talk button. "Yeah, were fine dad, yeah, yeah, mhm…I know."

I sighed and stood up walking down the narrow hallway and into the bedroom I shared with Natalia, who I called Nate most of the time. Her bed was made as it was everyday, perfect without a single wrinkle in her purple and navy blue comforter and sheets. My eyes shifted to my messy bed. One of my pillows was on the floor beside it and the sheets and blankets were pulled back in a crumpled mess.

"What's wrong Al?" Nate asked quietly in her occasional soft tone.

I sat down on my bed and looked at her where she stood in the doorway. She was dressed for bed, had just gotten out of the shower from the look her wet dirty blond hair. She had it pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

I sighed and looked away from the 13 year old her in front of me "you ever think life was boring?"

She sat down on her bed where it was placed across from mine. "well, yeah I guess. I mean everyone gets bored sometimes right?"

"That's not what I mean Nate, I mean like well….like life isn't worth living"

She raised an eyebrow at me "Alfred you're not sounding like yourself, usually you're a hamburger eaten happy fool, and you can't get enough of your life…now you're saying you don't even wanna live it. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, lately I just feel like there's something missing in my life"

"You have been kind of depressed since Seychelles left you"

"It's not about Seya" I said quietly staring at my hands in my lap.

She looked around "maybe you just feel lonely without your girlfriend"

I looked up to meet her blue eyes "listen Alfred, I may be 13 but I'm pretty smart" she had a point she was probably the smartest girl I knew " if the fact that mom died last month didn't do this to you then losing Seychelles did"

"Maybe your right" I muttered just wanting the conversation to end entirely.

"Try to make up with Seychelles tomorrow at school" she said as she climbed under her covers.

"I probably should" I said standing up "I'll be in here soon. I just gotta go take a shower" I thought back on what my sister had said about mom dying last month as I stripped down and got into the hot shower water.

Mom had died in a car accident about a month ago. Roderich Kirkland was the driver of the other car. As far as I was concerned their family had absolutely nothing to complain about. So what if their car got hurt in the process of things, my mom was dead. Dad made an attempt to sue them but it didn't even make it to court.

Mom's death was never really brought to justice. Ever since I guess it started with dad and moved into me and Nate but we hated the Kirkland's. I felt the hot water run down my cold body. The door creaked open in the living room. Yeah it was pretty loud but what the hell do ya expect? We live in a crappy little apartment complex. It was around 1:45 am which meant dad was home from work.

"Alfred, I told you not to stay up so late on school nights" he called down the hall.

"Sorry" I called back "got home kind of late"

_**Arthurs POV**_

I leaned back on the couch in our home library and turned the page of the book I was reading. "Arthur, don't stay up so late" mom called down the steps.

"Elizaveta let him be for now." Dad called from the kitchen.

"He's got school tomorrow" mom said pointedly.

"He always gets there on time" dad replied bluntly.

Francis walked down the steps with his hands on his hips "seriously, just go to bed. Its to late to be awake you have school tomorrow"

I looked at my older brother "Is there a reason you're telling me what to do?"

He sighed "honestly, I think you should go to bed"

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because you're going back to school tomorrow for the first time in almost a month….I know you..." he sat down on the ledge of the couch "I know you miss Peter"

I ignored him as if I couldn't hear him. We all promised never to talk about peter after the funeral. After that damn car accident. Peter wasn't supposed to die he was only 10 years old. I whispered "do you think their sorry?" I bit my lip feeling like I was gonna cry.

Francis said "I'm not even sure they know that Peter was killed"

Anger raged through my heart, they don't know? How the hell could they not know? My little brother was dead and it' was all because of those people. Dad had gotten into a car accident last month…Peter was sitting up front….when the air bags imploded my little brother was killed. All because that stupid woman was a reckless driver.

"Fine" I muttered closing my book "I'll go to sleep" I walked up the steps and up to the second floor of my house. My room was just down the hall. I laid down on my king sized bed and snuggled into my pillow. Stupid….first that woman kills my little brother and then Matthew has the nerve to try to sue. I suppose it was sad that their mother died but….I was always so angry lately about Peter…. I never took the time to realize their pain…..but…even now…I hated their family.


	2. In those green eyes

Ch2- in those green eyes

**_Alfred's POV_**

The bell rang and I walked out of my first period class. The hall ways seemed really crowded today for some reason. I sighed and pushed past a few freshmen and walked down the hall to my locker. My blue eyes scanned through it quickly looking for my English literature book. Once I saw it I quickly grabbed the bulky text book and slammed my locker shut. I looked at the clock "five minutes" I muttered walking down the hall and turning the corner.

**_Arthurs POV_**

The secretary finished explaining my schedule change to me and I walked out the doors of the main office. I held my books close to my chest and walked slowly down the hall looking for room 116 English B. the bell rang as I walked through the door. The teacher just looked at me and told me to take an empty seat. I sat down in the seat in the back row nearest to the window. Beside it was an empty seat and on the other side of that empty seat sat a girl with tan skin and brown hair that flowed past her shoulders.

**_Alfred's POV_**

I walked into the class room a few minutes late. Some short blond boy was in the seat id usually sit in, so I sat down in between him and Seychelles. I looked at my ex girlfriend "hey Seya" I whispered while the teacher wrote something across the board.

"Alfred, not now" she said quietly.

"Seya, we gotta talk"

She shushed me. _'Women' I thought in annoyance. _

_I looked up at the bored._

_The words "Romeo and Juliet" were written in neat girlish hand writing across the board. Great I'm already having issues in my love life now I've gotta hear about issues in other people's love lives. "What do you guys know about this play?" the teacher asked turning away from the board to face us._

_The blond beside me raised his hand "the two of them were from separate families that hated each other. Romeo met Juliet at a ball and they fell in love. Despite their families hate. They swore a vow of eternal love and promised to marry. Romeo fought Juliet's cousin Tybalt, and killed him. Soon after Romeo was banished. Juliet was to marry another man. Juliet begged the friar to get her out of her horrible fate. A fate she believed to be worse than death. The friar did as she asked. He gave her a kind of poison/potion that would make her appear dead. Romeo found his lover in her tomb and certain she was dead drank poison to be with her. However, Juliet was not dead and so when she awoke she found her one and only love dead and stabbed herself using his dagger. The families had to lose their children to realize the hatred had to end. It was written by William Shakespeare in 1595_"

Mrs. Miller smiled "a wonderful explanation, it's good to have you in our class now Mr. Kirkland"

"Thank you" he said quietly.

My eyes widened and I found myself staring at him. He was a Kirkland. I cursed myself for sitting anywhere near him.

**_Arthur's POV_**

I sighed and began jotting down the homework assignment Mrs. Miller had written on the bored. "do you have Mr. Muller for science first period?" I asked the tall blond sitting beside me.

It took him what seemed like forever to answer "yeah, why?"

"Well if you could give me the homework assignment, it'd be really great because I was in the office all of first period dealing with this damn schedule change" I looked up at him with a smile.

He just stared at me like I was an idiot "um, sure. Page 56 chapter 2 section 3 just answer the six questions at the bottom of the page"

I did my best not to sound offended by the look he'd given me "thanks"

**_Alfred's POV_**

_Why the hell does he seem so innocent?_

I turned my attention back to Seychelles "Seya please talk to me"

She looked at me "Alfred, what?"

"I love you, Seya" lately those words hadn't made much sense leaving my lips.

"Alfred, you've been a depressed mess since your mom died. I'm not even sure I know you anymore"

"Seya, please I'm getting over everything I just, I just need a push" I took one of her hands in both of mine "I just need that push, come back into my life. Please Seya I know I'll get better. I just need you right now" I tightened my grip on her hand.

She looked down at our hands "fine, I'll give you that extra push" she looked up at me with a smile and the bell rang "we'll I love you Alfred, I've gotta get to math before Mr. Cramer kills me"

I smiled as I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck "ill see ya at lunch" she kissed my cheek and I squeezed her tight and then let her go.

**_Arthur's POV_**

I grabbed up my stuff and walked out the class room door. The next few periods flew by almost instantly. Walked out the door and got on my bike after last period. The air was pretty cold. With it being fall this wasn't too shocking. I started to peddle my way back home. My family often offered to send a limo to pick me up from school. I thought that was a bit too much so I always dismissed their offers. I looked up at the gray colored sky. "How sad, but pretty" I said softly just before flying off of my bike. "OW" I skid across the side walk.

"Damn it: the tall blond id met in English muttered getting up off the ground.

"I am so sorry" I scrambled to my feet "I didn't see you"

"I'm aware of that" he muttered holding the back of his head.

"Here, Lean down" I said with a smile.

He leaned down with an annoyed look on his face. I began probing his head with my fingers, looking for a bump or knot. "Let me know if I touch somewhere and it hurts" I said just above a whisper.

**_Alfred's POV_**

His touch was so gentle and his voice was so sweet. It was hard to believe this was the son of the man who killed my mom. He continued moving his fingers through my hair "I'm Alfred" I said without thinking.

"Arthur" he smiled a smile that made his green eyes light up. "Arthur Kirkland" that last name made me cringe. Why did that have to be his last name? God why did I care? It's not like I give a damn about some random boy I just met.

"So, will I live?" I joked.

He nodded "mhm. Nothing serious"

Looking in those green eyes I felt like myself again "You…you wanna go get something to eat?"

He smiled "sure, I'm not in much of a hurry to get home"

We stopped by the nearby McDonald's. I watched him slowly push his salad around in the little plastic container. "You alright?" I asked. I almost couldn't believe I was hanging out with him. He was a Kirkland….his family killed my mom….s...so why…did I care…that he was staring at me with the prettiest green eyes and the most perfect pink cheeks.

**_Arthurs POV_**

I turned my gaze away from him, I felt like an idiot staring at him like that. He probably thought I was weird. "Um….that's unhealthy isn't it?" I pointed to the big-mac in front of him.

He cocked his head to the side "huh? Oh…well…um I guess it is….but…its…good so" he said slowly. I nodded "well if you over eat you could hurt your body severely" I covered my mouth not wanting to lecture him "N...Never mind"

"Why did you stop?" he asked just about a whisper.

"I don't want to bombard you with lectures"

**_Alfred's POV_**

_Please….I just want to hear your voice_, those words would never leave my lips. I wouldn't let it happen.

"I don't mind"

He fidgeted with his fingers "Most people do…my brother Francis all says it's annoying"

I rolled my eyes "I've met your brother Francis, and he's an idiot"

He laughed a cute laugh that lit is eyes up with happiness. That laugh made me smile. Those eyes though, those green eyes were something else.


End file.
